1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a print apparatus that includes a sheet transportation mechanism to transport sheets.
2. Description of Related Art
A print apparatus of the related art includes a print head that performs printing, a platen that is disposed to face the print head, a carriage that enables the print head to move in the lengthwise direction of the platen, a tractor that sends a sheet as a print medium, and a pull-up roller that draws in and transports the printed sheet. In the print apparatus, the tractor sends the sheet into the interstice between the print head and the platen, the pull-up roller pulls up and transports the sheet, and the print head performs printing on the sheet (for example,
In the above-described technique of the related art, however, sheets are transported with such low precision that the print quality may be degraded.